


Cliche

by mysteryinc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dysphoria, Other, transrwbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: transmasc yang (he/him) and genderfluid blake (they/them). blake's on their period and it's Not Fun but yang always helps them feel better. cw for dysphoria





	Cliche

Bloodstained boxers had been balled up and tossed haphazardly at the laundry basket near the bedroom door. Yang’s calendar was synced with Blake’s, so it didn’t take him by surprise, and he stepped surely over the bundle, towards the bed where his partner was curled up, cat ears pressing painfully into their hair.

A groan was bitten back behind fanged teeth. Yang quickly kicked off his boots so he could climb into bed and swaddle his partner in warmth, the heat of his semblance burning away the edges of the cramps, but doing little else to quell the ache in Blake’s abdomen, nor the wretched sense that this body didn’t belong to them.

They didn’t move or respond to Yang’s embrace except to let their ears flick and tickle under his chin.

Yang smiled, kissing each one as he let his fingers spiderweb across their belly, a gentle warmth slowly radiating from the touch.

“How’re you feelin’ today?”

“Better, now that you’re here.” Blake nearly purred it.

Lilac eyes rolled at the cliche response. “This isn’t one of your books, Blake. C’mon, how’re you feelin’? I really wanna know.”

Blake’s shoulders sagged, and then a shudder rippled through their body as another pulse split through their core, debilitating and stable and unrelenting as the last. “Y’know. This time of the month always sucks.”

But despite Yang’s chiding, it always sucked a little less with him there.


End file.
